Abby the Penguin
by Girl Supersonicboy
Summary: When a strange black and white speckled female penguin comes to live in the zoo, Skipper believes she is a spy right away. However when Skipper becomes better acquainted with her, he learns that she has lived a life full of hate and pain. Can Skipper put his paranoia aside and help her move on?
1. Chapter 1

it was a bright and shinning day in the big apple,  
and the central park zoo was in a big uproar.  
hundreds of men, women, and children had come in  
a mood that made our Penguins leader curious.  
"Kowalski, options on why these people are so  
jittery?" as Kowalski thought about it for a moment  
he came up with three idea's. "1) it could be a new  
zoo holiday that they came up with, 2) it could be  
that today is one of the zoo members brthdays, or  
3) i don't know." Skipper looked around the zoo,  
there were no ballons, cakes, hats, and/or presents  
so it wasn't a birthday party. and no one had heard  
about a new holiday being made so it couldn't be that.  
"Skippah, maybe its that." Private pointed over to a angry  
looking Alice who was carrying a medium sized crate with  
her. "yeah, i guess it can be that Private." Kowalski  
looked a little anoyed because he didn't think of a new comer  
to the zoo. "who do you think it's going to?" to answer  
Privates question, Kowalski did lightning fast math in his  
head. "i'd say by the length of Alice's steps and by the  
speed she's going i'd say," as the crate was placed down in  
the Penguins habbitat, Kowalski smiled, "yup, right here."  
as everyone looked eagerly at Alice to open the crate, she pulled  
out a small crowbar. "they don't pay me enough for this job." as  
she opened the side wall of the crate, she left Penguins and tourist  
to see what would come out. after a minute a long black flipper came out  
and attached to the flipper was another Penguin. as the new arrival stepped  
out into the sunlight, every one of the people snapped pictures  
and video's of it as it made its way over to the boys. as it came over  
Skipper saw that it was wearing a necklace that held a large  
locket with a snowflake on it. looking over the new  
arrival, Skipper saw that it had dark blue eyes, was a little taller the  
Kowalski, and it had white and black spots all over it's body. as the new penguin  
made it over to the four it looked out into the mass of people and started to smile and wave.  
as the new arrival looked over at the four, it motioned its head to the the  
people. getting the clue, Skipper and the others joined in on the act and  
put on the 'cute and cuddly' act. as the humans took more and more pics,  
their numbers started to die down untill no one was left but a teenaged  
girl and a small child. "hey Annibell, why does that Penguin have a necklace?"  
the teen, Annibell, smiled. "well kim, i haven't the slightest clue but  
it does make it look cute." as the final two left the zoo, Skipper and his men  
turned to face the new arrival. "so, are you a new recrute or a spy that has come  
to take over the world?" Skipper raised his voice a little on the parinoia side  
trying to make the penguin spill its beans. the new penguin looked at Skipper  
then the others and smiled. "you guys get alot of spys around here don't you? i can tell."  
Skipper was skocked, the voice wasn't one of male but that of a female, which SHE was.  
the new penguin looked Skipper over and shook her head. "oh great another penguin who  
can't get it in his head that a girl is on the force." ignoring Skipper, she walked  
over to the other she stuck out her flipper. "Hi, names Abigal. but you can call  
me abby." no one moved a flipper out to her, just looked and said nothing. "Um ...  
HELLO? anyone home?" snapping out of it Private took her flipper and smiled, he also could feel  
that he was blushing a little. "Oh sorry, Names Private. it's very nice to meet you  
Abby." abby gave Private a smile and shook his flipper. " hey Priv, are your friends okay?"  
Private turned around to see that his friends had this dreamy look on them, except Skippper  
who looked almost Terrified. "yeah their okay, just hold on." as Private walked over  
to Rico and Kowalski, he clapped his flippers together snapping them out of their  
gaze. "what wah." Rico shook his head then looked down at Private. Kowalski on the other  
hand only looked as red as a hot pepper and stayed silent. "these are my friends Rico and K'walski."  
as Abby looked at each of them her smiled only grew, "well it's very nice to meet  
you all. is he okay?" Abby pointed back at Kowalski, he looked even more red and he was only  
looking down at his feet. "i think so, just give him a minute." Rico looked at Abby and stepped  
forward, handing out his flipper. "Ice to Et Yu" Abby looked puzzled but she smiled anyway.  
"well, it's very nice to meet you to Rico." Private turned from Kowalski to the two shaking  
flippers, "you can understand him?" Abby turned to Private and Shrugged, "it's not so hard, i once  
had a speach problem to when i was young and even a little bit today. T's come out as F's, and  
my words would smoose together." Rico smiled, he thought he was the only one with this problem.  
by now Kowalski had turned back to his normal color and walked over. "Um, sorry about that. Names  
Kowalski ." "that's an impressive name you got there. i like it, it's different." nodding his head Kowalski looked over at the  
unmoved Skipper. "is your leader here okay? he hasn't moved since i spoke to him?" as everyone moved over to  
Skipper, Kowalski didn't know what was wrong. "looks like a simple case of fright, i think?" Abby  
smiled and shook her head. "you three are very nice but if you knew why he's actually like this then you  
wouldn't say that." as Abby made her way over to Skipper she raised a flipper and slapped Skipper on  
the back of the head, nocking him out of his frozeness. "what in the name of Holy Smoke Salmon was that FOR!"  
Abby just looked as calm as ever and just shrugged. "you woukdn't move so i resorted to the simplest  
thing to." Skipper looked angrier then ever as he looked Abby in the eyes, Abby on the other hand just looked as  
calm and peaceful as ever. "you can't hit a commanding officer, no one can!" Abby only smiled.  
"yea that's true but a higher ranking officer can." Skipper looked like he was told the most craziest  
story ever. "Yeah right, like a female commanding officer. no female can be higher then me, i have the  
highest scores of any penguin on the force." Abby only sighed and smiled "always another hot shot who doesn't think  
about the females. yes Skipper you have the highest of any MALE scores but in the FEMALE RANK i have scores that  
leap over your." Skipper only looked more annoyed but Abby looked as calm as if she hadn't said big news at all.  
"your a crazy one, I'll give you that. But no one, Male or Female, has every reached a score as high as  
mine." Abby only smiled and looked out to the water that was surounding the island. "you feel like going for  
a swim Skippy?" Skipper's eye almost glowed a evil red. "what did you call me?" but Abby paid no mind, she still had her mind  
on the cool looking water. " the scoring in the force is based on a scale of 1-6, am i right? tell me what are all  
your scores?" everyone looked at Skipper for permission, "go ahead, maybe then she'll see that she's just  
another confused Female." Private looked over at Abby and saw that she continued to eye-ball the water. " i have a 2.5 level." Private looked over to Rico who got onto  
the idea, " 3." as Rico finished Kowalski smiled and answered his proudly "a 4.5, but my science skills are a solid  
5." everyone looked at him and Kowalski got what the stares meant "sorry." finally Skipper's came around, as he foulded  
his flippers he smiled eagerly. "a whopping 5! now tell me Female, what's yours? if i had to give a guess i'd say your not to  
far behind," "6.5" skipper stopped talking, he must have heard wrong. "sorry?" Abby finally moved  
her eyes away from the water and smiled. " .5. or do i need to say it again." placing a flipper on her hip, Abby smile  
Proudly. "t-that can't be. who was your officer you had before?" Abby's smile faded at the question. "he's dead, killed by a  
sudden accident. if it's alright with you i don't want to talk about." everyone but skipper felt sorry for her.  
"where were you stationed at before here?" Skipper only had one thing on his mind and it wasn't sympathy. "Michigan. but i  
lived most of my life in Antartica until i was taken by some humans." Private looked almost on the brink of tears while Rico and Kowalski looked angrily at Skipper.  
"i think we have asked enough questioned for today now, DON'T you think so Skipper?" Kowalski spoke to Skipper  
who knew all to well he would speak to him later. "very well, but she's not aloud in HQ. Understand?" before anyone could nod  
yes, Abby walked over to the fish bowl and kicked it aside. "REALLY NICE door you have here, i wonder where it leads?" with  
that she jumped in and was gone. "Fish and Chips Men! lets go!" as they all raced off after Abby they saw that once inside Abby  
was just standing there looking awstrucked. "WooooW, you guys have a nice place here. way better then the rocks and snow caves we  
live in back home." Skipper felt uneasy letting this strange penguin in his home but what could he do, she saw it already. "you live in snow  
caves, what are those?" Abby turned around to see Private right next to her with a puzzling look that looked to cute to be his own.  
" back home we would build caves out of snow mounds and live in them for a couple of days. the rocks were what we slept on. have any of  
ever live in Antartica?" no one answered, not even Skipper. "Wow! you guys were Zoo bread weren't you?" still no one answered but  
the boys had this look about them that said it all. "well it doesn't matter, either way i have a mission to finish so you guys wont have  
to worry about me to much." everyone looked up at this "why,what's your mission?" Private asked. "sorry Priv, that is my own classified  
information." Private frowned which made Abby feel sorry. "do you guys know Fish Poker?" everyones eyes lite up with eagerness, even skipper,  
at the thought of a good game."but i must warn you I'm quick at the draw." as Rico walked off to find the card and Private and Kowalski went off  
to obtain some fish. Skipper stepped forward and gave Abby a Challenging Smile "we'll see about that." as everyone set up the game,  
none of them were aware that an evil mammal was watching them and making planes to get his revenge on these Pen-Gu-In.

(Hint Hint on who the villan is. ;-D ) so what do you guys think? this is my first P.O.M fanfic and i want to know all  
the ups and downs of what i did right and what i did wrong. but please be kind i don't want the hate mail rainning down on  
me.


	2. Chapter 2: The losing a Card Game

**Hi people! Well, here we are with yet another part into my new story. first off I have to say a BIG 'Thank You' to MadagascarGirl. she was so kind to review for my story and she gave me such a good feeling when she reviewed that i had to just say here name right here and now. SOOOOO, Now on with the story.**

"NO Way! How is this Possible!" Skipper looked out on the table that held all the fish they had. it was all in one corner of the tabel and that part of the table was the corner Abby had sat down at. "do you want to Play again?" Abby had played the four males seven times in a row and she had won ever time had had over 30 fish. "no no, i know when i'm beaten." Skipper said as he lay down his cards and walked off. "where you going? aren't you going to have some?" Turning around Skipper saw that everyone of his men were already taking a large flipper full of fish to their destination. Skipper looked puzzled, when ever he won, which was everytime he didn't play with rico, he never shared his prize no matter the size. "Why, those are yours you won them fair and square." Abby laughed and sat up. "do you think i can really eat all of this? just shut up and eat the stupid fish." tossing a large tuna at Skipper, he caught it in his mouth eatting it with out saying started to have second thoughts about Abigal but he would keep his guard up, just in case. as Skipper left for the tv to watch a show with Private, Abby thought about why she was here and knew that it was the upmost importance that she full fill it. she needed to, no, she HAD to it was that important. after finishing her fill of fish, she joined Skipper and Private at the tv to watch a movie called Alien Squid or something. either way Abby loved it and stayed the whole time sitting between Skipper and Private.

as the night progrest, everybody felt the grip of sleep beconning them to their bunks. looking up at the clock Skipper saw that it was 2200 hours and it was a good time to go to over at Private he saw that he had fallen asleep on Abigal's shoulder while holding her flipper like a baby chick would do with its mother. "i think it's a good time to go to bed. i'll take Private to his bunk." but as Skipper was about to lift Private up, Abby held his flipper. "don't worry about it, go get Kowalski and Rico, i can put him to bed." Skipper thought about it for a moment and nodded. "Second from the bottom." as Skipper walked away he could have sworn he heard Abigal say something but he didn't understand it. walking into the lab, Skipper found Kowalski slumped over a invention holding a screwdriver in one flipper and a lazer in the other. tapping him on the shoulder Kowalski woke up slowly, "What, oh Skipper. is there something i could(yawn) do for you?" Skipper smiled "yeah, hop to bed Soldier." Kowalski nodded and walked out the door. looking over in the corner, Skipper saw Rico sleeping next to his doll and holding her hand. walking over Skipper knew better then to just tap Rico's shoulder to wake him up, that would be suicidal. taking a long metel bar, Skipper poked Rico and almost like clock work Rico jumped up screaming and coughed up a knife looking ready for battle. "at ease Soilder. it's just me." seeing that it was only Skipper Rico swallowed his knife and looked at Skipper "what 'ant?" "nothing, just telling you to hit the hay is all." Rico nodded and walked out with Skipper close behind. as they came out, Kowalski was asleep in his bunk snoring away but Private wasn't in his bunk. looking over at the tv, Skipper saw that Abigal and private hadn't moved from their spots. as Rico jumped into his bunk he looked down and saw that Skipper wasn't fallowing suit. "Comin'?" Skipper looked up to him "yeah in a moment Rico, just go to sleep." Rico obyed and went to sleep. Skipper shook his head and turned back to the tv only to see that the two were gone. "Private's a sweet boy." almost jumping in surprise, Skipper turned to see that Abigal had place Private in his bunk and was rubbing his head lovingly. "he's a good soldier. do have a team of your own back home?" Abby looked at Skipper and shook her head, "no, i did at one point but after what happened to ... some very important people that i cared about, i never had a team again." Skipper saw how Abigal held her locket like it was a life line and understood what she meant. "i lost two of my team mates and closest friends along time ago, i know the feeling. but you can't let it destroy your life, i now have a new team and a new family because i didn't let the grief take me over. in do time you will to." placing a flipper on Abigal's shoulder, Skipper had gained enough trust for now to know that she wasn't a spy. Only a little. "thanks Skippy, but my team isn't dead just lost." Skipper smiled, she must be in more grief then he thought. "well, good night Skipper." as Abigal made her way to Fish door, Skipper stopped her. "Tomorrow i'll have Rico carve you out a bunk so you don't have to sleep out side, okay." Abby smiled and nodded, "thanks Skippy, see you in the morning." "yeah and one other thing, don't call me Skippy." Abby smiled and opened th door. "sure what ever you say, SKIPPY."

as Abby made her way up to the top, Skipper smiled and groaned "Females." and with that he went to bed. up top Abby was looking up into the sky watching all the coppters and planes zoom by and listening to all the soft sound of crickets and other little bugs. Abby didn't want to emit it but she had a feeling for Skipper. "he's way to Parinoid for me" she said but in her heart she knew she had a twinge of Parinoia in her. looking up she thought of how she would complete her mission and how she would have that normal life back she once had finished her mission. "(sigh) now if i can only get Skipper to be less Crazy." laughing at her own remark she smiled. "Males." and with that she fell asleep.

**ME: so what do you guys think?**

**Kowalski: Impressive.**

**Rico: Yup Yup!**

**Private: I like Abby. She's very nice.**

**Skipper: How could she beat me at cards?! No one can!**

**Me: well she just did. Maybe your losing your touch?**

**Skipper: I'll show you whose loosing their touch.**

**(Skipper pulls out a fish and starts to fish slap me)**

**Me: OW! Please review and maybe Skipper will stop fish slapping my OW! (sigh) face. :-(**


	3. Chapter 3: The tour of the zoo

as the sun shown out in the early morning, Abby let the warmth of it wake her up. slowly opening her eyes Abby saw the sunrise from above the zoo walls and was in aw. all the colors from red to purple shown out and it was, in Abby's mind, putting out a light show. looking around she saw that none of the other animals were up and that they were all staying out of the suns lights to hopefully sleep an extra few hours of sleep. looking down at the fish bowl she thought about if the boys were up or not and thought best to leave them be. even back home Abby was always the first up in her home. she never wanted to waste the days time with sleeping an extra hour of only sleeping. looking at the water Abby jumped in and took a good morning swim. not even paying the littlest attention to the time, Abby swam her hearts content. after she felt like she had enough she jumped out and dried herself off. looking back to he sky she saw that the sun was now about two or three hours away from where it was last time. "enjoy your swim?" Jumping in surprise, Abby turned to face a chuckling Skipper "are you always so loud Skippy?" Skipper's eye twitch as he was called that name, "names Skipper Abigal, now how about you answer my question?" returning her thoughts to the swim she just had, Abby smiled "yeah it was fine. how long have you been there?" Skipper shrugged "may be an hour or two, i was waiting for you to surface but you didn't so i waited here." Abby looked surprised he had been up here waiting for her for that long. "why wait so long ?" Skipper pulled out a cup of fish coffee from behind him and handed it to her. "thought you might like a cup, it just came from the maker." Abby smiled, she loved fish coffee and it was sweet how Skipper had brought her one. "thanks. i'll take this as a sorry from yesterday?" Skipper looked almost surprised at this but Abby laughed "just kidding, i think i'm the one who needs to say the sorry here. i kind of over stepped my bounderies yesterday and i kind of being a show off. so I'm Sorry." Skipper smiled and nodded, "i'll take some responsablility for yesterday to, i was being a little seceptical about you being a female and being a higher commander. and for that i'm sorry." as the two of them looked at each other they smiled and laughed at nothing other then their own stupidness. after they had finished their coffees they went down to find that everyone else was still asleep. "letting them sleep in today?" Skipper looked over and nodded. "it's the second Sunday of the month, every other Sunday i give my boys a break. this might be a working family but even the most buisiest of families needs a break from training." Abby nodded and thought of when she was younger when she was aloud to sleep in but that was before what they did to her after a while Private and Kowalski woke to see that both commanding officers talking about something. "Morning Skippah, Morning Abby," Abby smiled and waved a flipper "morning Priv. sleep well?" Private smiled, not only that she asked how he was but the nickname she gave him made him feel speical. "very well, thank you." as Private turned to the tv and started to watch his shows, Abby saw that Kowalski had gone red in the face again. getting up off the cement block of a chair she walked over to him and placed a flipper on is shoulder "breath man, i'm not going to bite if you say hello to me." almost as if she knew Kowalski let out a large gasp for air. "Um, thanks. and good morning." giving off a soft laugh Abby patted his back "your welcome and good morning tp you as well." as soon as her flipper was off his back Kowalski ran for his lab and shut the door behind him. "is he okay?" Skipper shrugged and turned back to his paper. looking over at the bunks she saw that Rico was still asleep. "is he going to wake up or not?" Skipper turned the page not even looking up "Nope, he'll stay that way until 1500 hours. it's always the same." Abby didn't like this, no one should waste their day like this, walking over to his bunk she was about to shake him up when she heard Skipper speak "wouldn't do that if i were you. Rico has a thing about be waken up." Abby knew just how to handle this. placing her flipper on Rico's head, she gently started to rub his head and used her other to stroke his flipper. "i telling you it's not the best," Rico stood up slowly and yawned, "Yea, what 'ant?" Skipper stood there shocked, never in the years he knew Rico the only way to wake him up was to stand back and poke him with something or shout out to wake him up in his bunk. "Rico why waste they day sleep, when you can be doing something. you can go swimming, go for a walk, or you can practice your knife throwing." almost as if she knew what was on his mind, Rico jumped up and ran into the lab to retrieve his kifes. "how in the Blue Planet did you do that?!" Abby turned to Skipper who now had his paper down. "i had a ... friend who would wake up like that, to help her wake up i would gently stroke her feathers and whisper something that would make her wake up. and from the way Rico acted, i say it worked." walking over Abby picked up the paper and started to read, even though Skipper wasn't finished.

later that day, Abby had just had enough of this silent morning and deside to take a look around the zoo. "where you going?" Skipper looked over to see that Abby was opening the fish door. "i was going to have a look around the zoo." Skipper nodded and turned to Private "Private, give Abigal a tour of the zoo. and that's an order." Private turn from his tv show and smiled "okay Skippah." as Abby and Private left Skipper smiled, "good, now i can see if Matthew chooses Rachel or Mary." turning the tv to a soap oprea that showed a boy with two girls with him. outside Private and Abby were out saying hello to all the zoo animals. they went to the chimps first who thought she was the sweetest new memeber of the zoo, then they went to the gorilla pen and said hey to Bing and Bada, then they visited the others. as they went past the lemur area Abby thought why Private wasn't pipping up about them. "who's in that one?" Private looked almost sorry that i had asked. that's just the lemur's pen, trust me when i say that we should skip them today." "but Private it would be rude to not say something to them, even if it's a quick hello goodbye." as they walked over to the Lemurs, who were play in their bouncy house. as soon as the lemurs saw them the stopped their bouncing and came over to see the new penguin. "Oooh who is your new lady penguin friend here tiny penguin?" Julien looked at Abby like he looked at himself in the mirror. "Names Abby, Yours?" Julien raise a hand to the sky and spoke in a happy tone "I am king Julien. see my crown, this shows that i am king and this zoo is my kingdom." all the while as Julien is speaking Abby and Private are laughing. after Julien had finish, Abby smiled and looked over to the other lemurs. "and you are?" "Maurice and this is mort." as Abby looked at Mort se had this face that said "aw how cute." as Julien saw this he kick Mort out of the area and turn to face Abby. "ignore the ugly mort. he is si hidious." Abby now had a angry look on her face "You can't jst go around fliging who ever you want out! who do you think you are?" "uh the king?" Abby then did something that Private wished he could do but never had the guts, Abby slapped Julien on the face. as Julien look dumb founded(not so hard for him) Abby and Private left. "What a Women!"

**Me: Ouch! That had to really hurt.**

**Skipper: Ha! Ringtail deserved every bit of that!**

**Julien: NO! The king, which is I, Never deserved any of the smaking!**

**Me: ... Sure you don't. Please review or I might send Rico after you.**

**Rico: (pulls out a chainsaw) MUHAAAAHAAA!**

**Me: O_O ... okay then.**


	4. Chapter 4: Abby's Past

**Extra Long CHPTR. But it is all worth it in the end, Trust me.**

as Abby and Private made their way back to the habbitat, Private couldn't help but laugh at what Abby had done to Julien earlier. "is something funny Priv?" Abby turned to face Private who looked like he was told the best joke ever told. "the way you slapped Julien back at the lemur's habbitat, was one of the first times i've ever seen Julien being back-handed before. or in this case, back-flippered." Abby smiled and joined in his laughing. "well, he really did deserve it. i mean, who in their right mind would kick that little guy. it's like kicking a small baby." Private smile and nodded, "well Julien isn't in his right mind, i don't think he ever been." Abby smiled and they continued their trip back to HQ. as they came out of the fish door, Skipper saw that they were laughing at one thing or another. "what's so funny you two?" Abby and Private looked over at Skipper and smiled. "Inside joke, you had to be there to understand." Abby answered. Skipper gave them a look ,but deamed it as nothing. As the two of them made theri way to the tv, Skipper saw that Abby had turned it to Privates Tv show called Lunicorns. "Oh great!" he thought "another Lunicorn junky." walking over to the lab door Skipper looked back to see that Private was showing Abigal his prized Lunicorn doll. Shaking his head, Skipper walked in to the lab. looking over in the corner, Skipper saw Kowalski welding something. "what you doing soldier?" Kowalski stopped his welding and moved his metel mask off his face. "something that will be of use for Miss Abby." Skipper looked down at the metel mess Kowalski was making. "what is it?" Kowalski shrugged "i don't know yet." Skipper looked at Kowalski and saw that he was turning a bright red. "Kowalki?" but Kowalski only pulled his mask back down and continued to work on his project. walking away, Skipper walked into another door that lead to Rico's weapons room. looking around Skipper saw that Rico was polishing a bunch of knives. "what you up to Rico?" picking up a knife Skipper flinged in into the air and caught it. Rico looked over to see that Skipper was looking at him puzzlingly. "Do knife show." Skipper put the knife he had back down and turned to Rico "why?" Rico placed the knife he was polishing down on the table and smiled "Abby". Skipper sighed "Rico, you shouldn't get your hopes up." Rico picked up another knife and started to polish it. "So?"Rico turn his gaze back to his knives and he didn't want to answer anymore questoins. Skipper saw this and left Rico to his knives. as Skipper returned to the living room he saw that Private was still there by the tv but Abigal was gone. "Private where did Abigal go?" turning to see Skipper Private pointed to the fish door. "she went up for some air. she's been up there almost 10 or 12 minutes Skippah." nodding his head Skipper went to the fish and went out. pushing the bowl aside Skipper looked around and saw that Abigal was sitting down near the float's egde. walking up slowly he saw that she was holding her locket in her flipper. as Skipper moved closer he saw that there was picture inside it but before he saw what it was, Abigal shut it loudly. "you do know that it's not very nice to sneak up on someone right?" Skipper stopped moving and looked surprised that someone had heard him. "yeah sorry, Private was wondering where you went off. He said you've been up here for some time." all the time Skipper spoke, Abby never removed her gaze from her locket and never looked up to skipper. "yeah, i needed some air and i needed to be alone." Skipper never did completely understand the female kind but he did understand it when someone needed their space. "if you want i can go," Abby raised a flipper "No, don't trouble yourself. i was just about to go back anyway." as Abby stood up Abby looked Skipper in the face. Skipper saw that her eyes were a red color and the feathers on her face were soaking wet. "you okay?" Skipper place a gental flipper on Abigal's face and felt the drenched feathers. "Yeah, just my stupid alergies." as she cleaned herself up, Abby thought that she saw Skipper look sad. "what were you looking at?" Skipper pointed to her locket. "oh, nothing. nothing at all. come on, lets head down before the others worry." as Skipper followed Abigal, he knew in the pit of his stomach, she was hidding something, "Must be one of her spy secrets." he thought. heading out of the door Skipper saw that Abigal had taken her spot right next to Private. looking up, Private saw that she was sad about something. taking his flipper and pulling hers into his own, Abby smiled. "thanks Priv." Skipper never truely understood how Private could be so loving and kind while at the same time he was a tough little soldier who knew more battle moves then most did.

Weeks past and everyone had warmed to Abby almost as if she had lived there her whole life. everyone had a special thing that only he or Abby would do. Rico and Abby had a love for explosions and weapons, Abby and Rico would talk hours on end about different types of bombs and fireworks and Abby even beat Rico's best at juggling 12 knives. her and Kowalski both loved science and technology, Abby could name all of the different types of elements like Kowalski and they both knew how to build a lazer out of a radio and some old car parts. Privates relationship with Abby was one like a little brother to a older sister, whenever Private needed someone to talk to Abby would always be a ear-shot away and when ever it came to Private's Soap's and Lunicorns she listened and watched them with him to his hearts desire. now, Abby's relationship with Skipper was a little bit more ... different. they would play cards together, have a chat every day and share their fish coffee's together but when it came to the things they would speak about was what made their relation seem more then it should be. Even if Skipper didn't want to emit it. "and after i got out the cave before it burned down to the ground, leaving me once again an orphan." this was one of the many stories about her childhood she would tell Skipper about. "did they find out what started the fire?" Skipper like always during their talks was listening with interest, to learn more about this new penguin. "the elders said it was the curse that was put on me but i knew that it was the humans that had done it to get a hold of us. either for food or money, i don't know." Skipper had listened to all of her stories about how she was orphaned as an egg and was raised by multiple family but she never stayed long, either by death or that they though she was bring bad luck. "what do you mean by the curse that's on you?" Skipper was intreaged by this. "when i hatched i had these black and white spots that littered my body, as you can see" Skipper looked at Abigal's body, in the front, on her white belly and neck she had many black spots that came in all sizes and on her back she had white spots that did the same. "the elders of our village thought of this as a bad omen saying that i was cursed with the bad luck seal. they said that who ever came in close conntact with me would feel only misery and pain." Skipper didn't want to asked this but it was bugging him. "then why didn't they, you know ..." "let me Die? don't worry Skippy, it's not bad to ask. when they found out i was female they thought that they could use me to breed with stronge males and hopefully make new recruits for our village. at first they thought that i would pass my curse on to any chick i had but after a ... test run, they found out that wasn't the truth. after that they used me how ever they felt like. after i turned 15(Human years) i ran away and wound up being taken by human biologist's. they raise me and gave me this locket. after that they lost all their money for the project they were working on, i was sent to a zoo where i was taken in and trained and finally here. and now here i am, talking with you and hoping i can fullfill my mission" Skipper frowned, they had used her as their own punching bag and they did things to her that made his stomach turn and at the same time he wanted to punch the lights out of thoses so called elders. "i know what your thinking Skipper and don't even worry about it. i'm here and i am never going back to that place ever again." Skipper looked surpised, this was the first time she had used his real name in a long time and it didn't feel right to him for some odd reason. Abby looked at Skipper and smiled, she had good relationships with the other three but this one she had with Skipper was something new to her. she sighed and turned her head to the sky, they had been out so late that it was now night and the stars were twinkling with energy. closing her eyes Abby sat down and placed her head on the ground. following suit, Skipper sat down next to Abigal. "did you get to know any of them?" Abby turned to face Skipper, "Them who?" Skipper frowned and it was then she knew what he meant. "my kids?" Skipper nodded. "after i had the egg it would be given to a female to raise and i was never permitted to see them. as they grew older the elders fed them the lies and they only thought of me as the cursed one." "so that's a no?" Abby smiled and turned her head back to the sky, "not true. about three years before i ran away i had somethin speical happen to me. i had sets of twin." Skipper was shocked, it was very rare for their speices to have two eggs and it would mostly end in females death. "how did they not take them?" "after i had laid an egg they would leave in a hurry and leave me unattended. after the first egg i had the second one and i would hide it in a nook i had in my cave. mostly i was left alone in there and they would only come for their own reasons. after it hatched, i would give most of what food i had to the chick and that wasn't much. soon she grew into a small child and could sneek out and take food for us." Skipper smiled, even in the pain and suffering she went through she still had enough energy to raise a happy chick. "what was her name?" Abby sighed and smiled, "Linda, Linda Ann." Skipper saw the looking in Abigal's eyes, she missed her daughter. "that's a beautiful name." Abby smiled and she could feel a tear falling down her face. "she was a strong hearted girl, a lot like you Skippy. she had a mind that always told her that she wanted nothing more then to keep everyone she cared about safe." Skipper could feel something wasn't right, if she had exscaped from her village then where was Linda? "what happened to her?" Abby knew this would come, "she was killed." Skipper's heart dropped, he had high hopes that this wasn't the case. "how did she die?" Abby couldn't hold back the tears and just let them all flow out, "the elders found found her and found out she was mine. they killed her right in front of me as punishment." Abby could replay the event in her mind like it was only yesterday.

FLASHBACK:

Abby was waiting for Linda to come home with the food she had gone out to find. it was Linda's third birthday and Abby wanted to do something special. as Abby looked at the map she held in her flippers, she could only think of the look on her daugheters face when she told her what they would be doing. hearing the door open, Abby turned thinking it would be Linda with the fish but it wasn't fish that Linda had brought home with her. it was the elders. the look on Linda's face said it all, they had found out who she was and who she lived with. "well well well, looks like the cursed one has been hiding something from us." the oldest of the elders, a old gray penguin named Sandra , stepped forward and tossed Linda forward and let her fall to the ground. as Abby rushed to her daughters side Abby knew what would happen if she didn't think quick enough. "please Sandra, let me explain." that only granted Abby a slap on the face. "shut up, filth! don't speak unless told to do so!" Abby rubbed the spot of the slap with her one flipper and used the other to hold Linda at her side. "what is the meaning of this! you kepted a perfectly good breeder from us, not the smartes move." Abby watched as the other elders kept an eye on Linda. "now my dear young one, what is your name?" Linda looked to Abby for help but Abby knew that if she opened her beak again it would end badly for the both of them, "Linda," Sandra looked almost sick at hearing her name, it was by law that the elders pick the name of ever child and the names had to be of traditional back ground. Linda was not one of those names. "now, little one tell me. what has this monster told you about her?" Abby froze, they were trying to turn Linda against her. "this is my mommy, and she loves me very much." Linda sounded so scared that she sounded smaller then she normal would sound. Sandra and the other elders laughes . "my dear sweet child, she doesn't love you, she's only using you to get what she wants. and at this point, it's using you as a means of food." Abby knew that Sandra was pushing it, Linda didn't have the sence to hold back her words. "has she told you her secret, about how she has something bad living in her?" Abby knew that Linda couldn't take it much more she was on her reaking point. "has she told you that she is evil?" to late, "My Mommy is not Evil! Mommy is the sweetest, Most kindest Mommy in the whole wide World!" Sandra looked even more angry then she had been when she had come in. "look at what you've done you filth! you've poisoned her mind with your lies! well, theres nothing more we can do for the child. take it away." Abby took hold of Linda and blocked the way of the guards that had come to take Linda from her. "No Please! I'll Do Anything! Please Don't take Linda!" that only ended in Abby being slapped in the face again, this one was more painful though and Abby could feel blood pouring out her beak. "this is your punishment Filth!" as Abby turned around she saw that the gaurds had taken a fighting Linda way, "Mommy! Noooo, MOMMMMMMY!" Abby just sat there on the floor, hearing the door close and lock. as she lay there, she started to cry. she knew all to well what would become of her sweet angel and it wasn't good. falling to the floor, Abby cried herself to sleep that night. END FLASHBACK:

Skipper was in shock, they had killed an inoccent chick only because they thought Abby was cursed. Abby by now had cried so much that she now had red eye. "and the worst part of that day was that i never got to give Linda her gift." Skipper saw how much pain Abigal was in and did the only thing he knew to make her feel better. taking her in his flippers, Skipper stroked her back and let her cry into his sholder. "what was the gift?" Abby sobs became more ragged but they still poured out mountains of tears. "i had found a map that showed how to leave the village and reach a human village. i was planning our exscape." Skipper felt a pain in his heart, they were so close to being free and then to have it all snatch away in one fellow swoop. "i ran away two days later, not even bothering to bring the map. it didn't matter to me, i had lost the one last thing that had made my life whole and i just wanted to die." Skipper frowned , she had wanted to die and not feel this pain anymore. "but then the humans found you, didn't they?" Skipper could feel Abigal nodding in his arms. "they found me out in the snow, almost near death. the saved me and took care of me. i am in det for those humans." Skipper let the words sink in and aloud her to cry out a little. "Shh, everything is going to be okay. i promise." Skipper never felt like this before, it felt strange but good at the same time. "Thanks Skippy." Skipper sighed, maybe Abigal wasn't a spy. Maybe she was just a normal penguin looking for a better life? Closing his eyes, soon both Skipper and Abby had fallen asleep out side in each others arms.

**Me: SOOOOOOOO... What do you guys think?**

**Kowalski: :'-(**

**Rico: (confused Face)**

**Private: (Giggles Happily)**

**Abby: Um ... I have to ... go over there ... Now sooo ... (leaves the room)**

**Skipper: (Red faced with an angry Face at me)**

**Me: ****_Okay then._**

**Review Please**


	5. Chapter 5: Feelings Shown

Abby was so still that even she herslef would have thought she was dead. she was so tired that she didn't even have the strength to open her eyes but she did hear something. "should we wake them K'walski?" it was Private and from the sounds of it so was Kowalski. "i don't know, normaly if we would have woken up Skipper he wouldn't mind but i dont' know what he'll do when he see's who he's with." Abby wondered what they were talking about, then it hit her. slowly moving her flipper she could feel the soft feathers of another bird, Skipper. Abby couldn't help it she could feel her face turning a bright red and the next thing she knew was that she was three feet in the air jumping from surprise with a shreek. hearing the sound Skipper shot up in his fighting pose and looked ready for a battle. "guess we don't have to wake them up after all." Skipper looked at Kowalksi curiously then he remembered who he had been with last night. turning around Skipper looked over the egde into the water to see Abby hiding under the water. "Um, Skippah?" turning his head back to his men Skipper saw that each of them had this weird look on their faces. "Uh ... Men down Below. Now!" with out even a second guess they all left running. Skipper watched as they left and turned his gaze back to Abigal. she still had not come up for air and Skipper knew why. jumping in, he saw Abigal sitting at the bottom of the water holding what little air she had. Skipper swam to her and took a hold of her flippers and swam to the surface. once up, each gasped for air and walked up on to the island. Skipper watched as Abigal never looked him in the eye and had this red face. "i'm so sorry Skipper. i didn't mean anything by it, i sware." Skipper walked over and placed a flipper on her shoulder, only to cause Abigal to turn an even brighter red. "it's nothing, you don't have to say your sorry for nothing." Abby looked at Skipper and smiled, a little. "sorry that your men had to see that." Skipper smiled, "i'll just tell them to never speak about it and it will be over." Abby didn't seem convinced but she would take anything to not hear what had just happened. "now come one lets go down and get somethign to eat." as Skipper made his way down the fish bowl door Abby tried to calm down enough so that her face wasn't as red. once inside, Skipper and Abby saw that each of the other three were off doing something, Private at the tv, Kowalksi working on a project, and Rico was scarfing down some fish. "Nothing happened, you hear?" everyone answered "what happened," or "didn't see anything." Skipper nodded and went over to make some fish coffee. Abby looked around, she didn't know what to do. she felt so imbarest. walking over to the tv, she took her normal place right next to Private. "Morning Abby." Abby turned to look at the small Penguin, "Morning Priv, what's up?" Abby mentally slapped herself for asking that. "well, uuhh, ... there's this new show coming on tonight and there's a ..." Abby smiled, Private was trying his best not to talk about what he saw up top. "it's okay Priv, you can stop now. you can ask if you want. just ask quietly so Skippy don't hear." Private let out a sigh and turned to see Skipper was reading the news paper. "what were you two doing outside this morning?" Abby smiled "we were talking last and we fell asleep. that's all." Private seemed pleased by the answer and turned his gaze back to the tv.

the rest of the day went by without any questions and everyone went about their own normal tasks. from the early morning till now skipper and Abby had not said no more the two words to each other and they had tried to stay away from each others path. by now it was 2200 hours and Skipper thought that it was a good time to go to bed, "okay men, lets go hit the hay. on the double." as the four made it to their bunks, Abby stayed behind at the table holding her locket. "Abigal, you coming?" turning around Abby saw that Skipper was waiting for her by her bunk, that Rico had made for her awhile back. "uh... i think i'll go up top side for a momento for some air. don't wait up for me Skippy." as Abby made her way to the door, Skipper had this feeling in him that said to go after her and maker sure she was okay but why, he didn't know WHY. making his way up the fish door, Skipper saw that Abigal was standing up looking at the stars. "hey, Abigal." Abby turnd around to see Skipper had followed her up and was now twiddling his flippers. "hey Skippy, what's up?" Skipper came over and gave a long sigh. "look, i am sorry about everything that happened." Abby looked surprised "'bout this morning? Skippy, it was nothing just," placing his flipper up Skipper stopped her. "that's not what i'm talking about." "then what?" Skipper took a big gulp of air. "about how they treated you, no one should ever have to go through what you did." Abby seemed a little taken back by this but she smiled anyway. "thanks Skippy, but i have been feeling sorry for myself for far to long." Skipper walked over to face her eye to eye. "what do you mean." "all the time i was feeling sorry for myself and what did it do me? i failed to do the simplest of things and cause of that i couldn't protect my daughter. if i had stopped feeling sorry for my stupid tail feathers and stood up to the elders, my little Linda Ann may still be alive with me today. it's all my fault, i'm the only one to blaim for it." Skipper frowned and looked at Abigal with anger. "listen to me soldier, you are not to blaim your self for any of that. none of it, you hear me!" Abby looked Skipper dead in the eyes and was almost in tears. "blaiming yourself isn't the answer, the ones who do deserve the blaims are the elders who did those things to you! their the ones who you should blaim, not yourself." Abby was now in tears and looked like the most miserable penguin on earth. "i just don't know what to think anymore?! am i doing the right thing or is this all just one big stupid dream!" Abby sat down on the ground with a thump and covered her eyes to hide her tears. Skipper frown disapeared as he saw how she cried. sitting down next to her, Skipper took her in his flippers and let her cry in his shoulder once again. "don't think about the past, what you do need to think about is the now and what happens today." Skipper took Abby by the beak so that they were face to face. "you know what i see? i see a strong soldier, a fighter, a friend, but more importantly, i see a beautiful woman who doesn't let anything or anyone get her down." Abby's face looked as wet as a towel by she also looked as peaceful as a spring breeze. skipper let her go and he to looked peacefully happy. before any of them could think they had each other in a blissful kiss. neither of them noticed until they opened their eyes and Abby pulled back. looking scared she back away from Skipper "i'm sorry! i just can't!" Running down the fish bowl door, Abby left Skipper in disbelief. Skipper looked almost surprised that Abby had turned tail and ran. did he do something wrong? he didn't know.

following suit, Skipper went down after Abby. looking over at her bunk, Skipper saw that she had slumped into bed and was facing the wall. walking over, Skipper placed a flipper on Abby's flipper only to have to gently squeezed and pushed away. "please Skipper, i can't . not now." Skipper sighed and jumped up to his bunk and settled into bed. closing their eyes, both knew it wasn't right to love each other and that it wasn't propper to feel like this for a teammate but they didn't want to push it away. they barely knew each others secrets but they had this weird feeling that neither had felt before. Later that night, while the zoo slept, Someone made a very important phone call. "Agent Pen. L5, do you copy?" Picking up the walkie, The agent answered. "Agent Pen. L5 here. What's your report master?" "Have you reached the zoo yet?" The agent looked over at the distant zoo, no more than 20 feet away. "Yes master, I have." "And do you have the package?" Looking down at its arms, the agent saw the small bundle it held. "Yes." "Good. Now go and leave those stupid Pen-gu-ins the package and return to base. The Agent there will pick it up and go on with her job." The agent nodded and turned off the walkie. "Soon. We will be together soon." And with that, the agent lept from the tree it was in and hurried off to the zoo.

**if anyone out there has any idea as to who Blowhole was talking to and get it right by the next three or four CHPTRs, i just might give them a special gift.**

**Review Please!**


	6. Chapter 6: The coming of Atticus

the next morning went by with little to no talking. Kowalski didn't even stay long until he was back in his lab. Rico had been aloud to sleep in by both Skipper and Abby. and Private hadn't wanted to watch tv so he decided to go for a walk over to Marlene's.  
Skipper and Abby had been keeping a good distance apart since last night. while Skipper sat at the table,  
Abby would be looking out of the port-hole window or Abby would be by the fridge and Skipper would be off doing some practice fighting skills off in the distance. looking up at the clock, Skipper saw that the zoo would e opening and soon.  
"okay men lets head up now."Kowalski and Rico came out of the lab door and headed up. Skipper saw that Abby was quick to follow them before he came. following them up Skipper saw that Private was back and was showing something to the others. "  
what you got there Private?" everyone turned to see Skipper and Private handed him a piece of paper that had some zoo news on it.  
"Says that the zoo is getting another new animal today but it doesn't say what Skippah." looking down at the paper Skipper saw that Private was right, " 'come see the cute new baby animal coming to the zoo.'" Skipper shrugged and turned to see Alice coming over with a small cloth in her arms."what in the name of Galileo is that?" Kowalski ponder out loud. as Alice came over to the Penguins habbitat, she placed the cloth on the island. " here you go little guy. maybe this one will acutally be normal?"  
as Alice left they five penguins looked down at the cloth she had left in front of them. "Kowalski options?" Kowalski was about to answer but was stopped when the saw that the cloth was moving. "sweet artic air, what is it?" Abby asked out loud. as everyone moved closer a piece of the cloth moved away and a small gray puff-ball popped out. "AWWW, look." Rico pointed to show that the puff had two eye's and a beak, a baby penguin. "aw, what a cute little baby." Private smiled and picked up the baby, cuddling him sweetly. "well, this is interesting." Skipper said as he looked over the baby, "look at theses." Skipper held the baby's head to show that it had a pair of blood red eyes. "K'walski, what is this?" Private asked he looked at the eyes. "from the looks of the eyes and the tint of the feathers, i say that this little fellow is an albino.  
very rare, rare indeed." Skipper rubbed the baby's head, who cheeped in responce. "either way he is sure cute, right Abigal?  
Abigal?" looking over Skipper saw that Abigal was far away and was looking the baby with eyes that showed fear. "Abby you okay?" Private asked as he held the now squirming baby. Skipper looked at her and knew what was wrong. 'she's afraid of it. No, she's afraid of the elders being here.' Skipper thought and saw that the baby wanted to go to her and was fighting Private's grip. before he could say anything the baby jumped out of Private's grasp and waddled over to Abby. Abby watched as he came over and she was filled with fear. he looked so much like her own, one of the many that she had. she remember them walking by her cave and she saw how they all looked the same and this one looked just like the rest of, except thoses eyes but she wasn't paying any attention to that. seeing this little guy only made her think that the leaders had found her and this was their sick way of saying that they were watching her, by sending a baby that looked like them, like Linda. soon the baby reached her and raised its flippers and started to jump up and down. "uppy! uppy!" everyone looked at her with a look of wonder. they wondered why she was acting this way to the baby and turned to Skipper for answers.  
"Abigal, it's not one of them. they didn't send him, your as far away from them as Penguinly possible. their not here." the three other penguins looked at the two wondering what they were talking about. turning back to Abby and the baby to see that the baby had stopped bouncing but still held his flippers up. "Uppy?:-(" Abby let Skipper's words sink in 'it's not them, their not here, i'm safe.  
letting out a slow breath Abby smiled "o-okay" lifting up the baby, Abby let it rest on her chest, holding it close. looking down, Abby saw how the baby was smiling at her and was rubbing its head in her chest feather. everyone looked puzzled and turned to skipper "just leave her be boys,  
it is none of you concern for now." listening to their leader they walked over to the two and looked at the baby as it was now playing with Abby's flipper and happily suckling on it. placing a flipper on Abby's shoulder, Skipper looked at the little guy. "well, he needs a name. got any idea's men?"  
"Albert." "Kaboom" "how about Jordan Skippah?" everyone looked each others sugestions and thought of them as junk. "Atticus. he looks like a Atticus."  
everyone turned to see Abby ruffling the baby's top feathers. "why that?" Skipper asked. "he just looks like one. i read a book once and a main protaganist was named that. he was a man who was fair and didn't judge people by the color of their skin. and from the looks of this guy, he seems to fit the title." looking at the baby, everyone seemed to agree. "i like it, it suits him." Skipper smiled and rubbed him on his head again.  
looking over, Skipper saw that people were comeing in. "show time boys, Abby, and Atticus." turning to the people they waved and smiled at them.  
looking down, Abby saw that Atticus was playing with her locket. with a smile Abby placed Atticus down and joined in on the waving. feeling a pressure on her feet she saw that Atticus had settled himself down on her feet and was huuging her middled. "Atticus, little At." looking over to Skipper Abby gave him a smile. retturning the smile Skipper placed a flipper on her shoulder. "things are better now Abigal, just remember that."  
looking back at the people, Abby knew he was right. but how right could things go until things went bad?

as soon as the people left for the day, Skipper noticed that everyone was surrounding Atticus. joining in the circling, Skipper saw how Atticus would cling more toward Abigal then play with the others. "he sure likes you Abby." Private said as Atticus grabbed his flipper and started to lift him up and down. "Scientificly speaking, a child of his age shouldn't be left alone. so he's looking for a suragant mother and since Abby is the only female here, he choose that doesn't mean a thing if she doesn't know anything about raising him properly. you do know how to raise him right?" Abby smiled as Atticus waddled over to her and hugged her flipper. "yeah, i know a thing or two." Skipper smiled at how Abby had warmed up to Atticus but something had buzzed in the back of his head. how would she react to raising another baby and with what had happened to Linda, it just made Skipper wonder. "and from what Skippy over there told me, you guys have had a chance to raise an egg before and a perticular baby penguin one time." Abby winked at Skipper who rolled his eyes. "well enough said, lets go down bellow for the night team."  
as everyone went down Abby saw that Atticus was yawning and rubbing his eyes. "sleepy uh? come here." lifting Atticus up, Abby let him fall on her chest and soon he was sleeping quietly. walking to catch up to her friends, Abby smiled at how cute this little guy was.

in a good game of cards, Abby and Skipper were on the brink of winning but only one could win. "do you have any jacks?" Skipper groaned and flinged the card to her. "well that makes it 15 fish to none. want to play again to see if you can get them back?" Skipper shook his head. "na, it's late anyway." looking up at the clock it said that it was 2200 hours. "bed time." looking over at a pile of blanket, Abby saw a sleeping Atticus suckle on his flipper. "well, looks like someone has already beaten us to it." walking over Abby picked up the small fuzz ball and rubbed his back. "Night Skippy." "night Abigal, night Atticus." Skipper rubbed Atticus on the head and looked up to see that his boys had already gotten into bed and were snoring up a storm. "you know your safe here right, they'll never find you here?" Abby nodded and walked over to her bunk and placed Atticus down. "yeah, i know that now." as Skipper jumpped up into his bunk he looked down to see that Abby was cuddling Atticus on her chest. "he really needs you, you know that to?"  
Abby didn't answer right away, she just stared off at the wall. "yeah, but he just doesn't have me. he also has the guys and he has you ... just like me."  
Skipper lowered a flipper to her and she took it in hers. "yeah you do." Skipper said smiling at Abby. letting go of his flipper she closed her eyes. "night Skipper." turning on his back Skipper closed his eyes to, "night Abigal." Abby sighed, things may not have been so good in her early years but now she knew that her future could be much better now that she had Skipper and the boys. not to mention the new little puff-ball she was holding would make a big impression too. with that Abby let her mind drift off to dream land which held stories of the future and only had happy endings.  
but just like life not every story ends in a happy ending. with events taking place right under the now six penguins beaks, they wouldn't know what to do with would happen in the next week.

**Hello people. well, that was it. my next CHPTR. Now what do you guys think about Abby? still the same or do you think something different. But sadly i am not going to spouil it for you so my lips are sealed.**

**Private: Ah come on! Please tell us what is going to happen!**

**Me: Sorry Priv. I just can't. **

**Private: :'-(**

**Me: Sorry Priv. Manybe some reviews will make you better?**

**Private: :D YES!**

**Me: Okay then, Review people to make Private happy.**


	7. Chapter 7: An Attack on the new Family

the week passed by slowly but never-the-less eventful.  
Abby had found out a few things about the new member Atticus,  
like how he would cling to one of the adults for a day whether it was Kowalski, Private, Skipper, or even Rico but no matter what he would always come running back to her by the end of the day.  
another thing she found out was that Atticus had a thing for Tracking.  
when ever they would play hide-and-go seek, no more then five minutes after they had hid Atticus would have found them and would giggle happily.  
Kowalski put it as his natural instinct to be with others but it was put into hyperdrive almost. his sense of smell, and hearing were many times stronger then theirs, most likely from his condition of being Albino. either way, Abby loved spending time with the little red eyed boy and couldn't think of a time he wasn't there with them.

this morning Abby had woke up with this weird feeling in the pit of her stomach by shrugged it off as nothing. sitting down at the table, Abby saw that Rico was playing with Atticus or Rico was being played with by Atticus. Rico was being jumpped up and down on by the small penguin and every time Atticus landed on his gut some type of weapon or object would come up his gullet. smilling happily, Abbby turned back to bad feeling in her stomach. it had come back again and it felt like she had swallowed a rock and it was making an effort to fight its way out. placing a flipper on her head,  
Abby let her flipper hold her up. "Abigal, you okay?" Abby turned around to see Skipper looking like the peanut winkie factory had shut down. "yeah, just a little bug has gotten to me. nothing to worry about Skippy." now Abby's head started to pound and it only made her face turn a painfull looking exspresion. "do you want to skip out on the recon tonight?" Abby didn't even want to speak, it only made it worse. nodding her head, Abby smiled a little to show that it wasn't as bad as it looked, which it was a lie. it did feel as bad as she looked. "okay, do you want Private to stay to watch Atticus?"  
"no, At wont be a problem. just go, i think the both of us could use a nap." looking over at Atticus, Skipper let out a gasp of surprise, Atticus was now puling Rico by the flipper trying to see if he could pull him away. "Whoa there little soldier. i dont think Rico can be pulled apart like a lego." lifting Atticus up, Skipper left the now groaning Rico behind him. Skipper looked over at Abigal and saw that she didn't look to well but he just let her answer of it being a little bug go as the answer. once he reached Abigal, Skipper lifted Atticus up so that they were looking each other eye to eye. "now look here little soldeir, Abba isn't feeling her best so you take it easy on her you understand?"  
Abba was the name Atticus would call Abby. he had a series of names for each of the adults, Skipper was called tippsy, Private was Priv(just like Abby), Rico was Coco or Loco(he picked up that last one by hearing Kowalski and Abby making a joke about his first name for Rico) and Kowalski was call Walski. Nodding his head, Atticus looked over to Abby and held out his flippers. even at a young age, Atticus could understand alot of things.  
he knew what everyone was telling him, well most of the stuff Kowalski would say to him would go in one ear-hole and out the other, but most of the time he knew what everyone was saying. Abby smiled and took the chick in her flippers and rubbed his head. "okay, well we'll be out for most of the night so don't worry about us okay. see you in the morning Abigal." Nodding her head Abby watched as the four males made their way out. looking down at Atticus Abby could have sworn he was reading her mind by the next thing he did. jumping out of her flippers , Atticus hugged her gently around the middle. "thanks At". placing her flipper around him she joined in on the hugging.

two hours later:  
Abby felt weird, she felt something in her gut that made her feel like she was running out of air.  
looking over at Atticus, Abby saw that he was coloring and didn't see what happened next. Abby's vision truned a quick black and she fell to the ground with a thud. turning around Atticus saw that Abby was laying on the ground with her eyes closed. "Abba! Abba!" rushing over to his foster mother, Atticus started to shake her to wake her up. opening her eyes Abby saw that Atticus was crying and was right next to her.  
"At, what hap-" she was cut off by a sharp pain in her gut, she let out a shriek of pain as it ripped through her body. Atticus covered his head to block out the noise only to have it not help. as Abby stopped her screaming, she could only think about one thing. she needed Skipper. "At, baby.  
i need you to go get Tippsy and bring him here. Abba needs help, okay?" she tried her best to sound calm but it wasn't fooling Atticus. Atticus looked at Abby and understood. rushing out the door, Atticus was gone in a flash. Abby sighed as she hoped that he would be able to find Skipper soon.  
as another pain shot through her, Abby placed a flipper on her stomach and felt a large hard objest inside her. 'they must have infected me with some type of dissease back home.' she thought. as another pain sent her on another scream ride.

outside the habbitat, Skipper and the guys were looking out over the bell tower making sure that no one tried to come in. taking a big breth of air , Skipper thought about how he left Abigal and hoped she was feeling better. "alright boys lets head back down for one more ground look over before we head in. i think we've been out long enough for tonight." as everyone jumped down there was a shift in the air that made veryone's hair and feathers stand on end. "somethings wrong." Skipper said but not a moment after that, a small fuzzy object was smacked into his chest and he fell over. "Atticus?" Private said as he looked down at the two. Skipper opened his eyes to see that Atticus was clinging to him like Mort to julien's feet. "Atticus, what are you doing here?" as Atticus raised his head, skipper saw the scared worried look on his face that was littered with tears. "Atticus?" before he could think, Atticus was pulling his flipper. "Home Tippsy, Home!" everyone looked at Atticus and wondered what was going on. "what?! what's going on at home?!" Atticus didn't even turn to face them he just kept on pulling Skipper's flipper "Abba!" Skipper didn't even waste time when he heard this, and neither did the others.  
as they made their way home, Skipper thought to himself at how he shouldn't have left her there alone. once back home, everyone felt the air thicken with worry.  
walking inside, everyone saw that the power was cut off and the only light was the flickering of the ceiling light. even with this little light, they all saw how the house was a reck. papers were littered on the ground, broken stuff was everywhere and a knife lay down on the table. "Private hold onto Atticus." handing over Atticus to Private, Skipper looked down at the knife, it was covered in blood and it was fresh. looking down at the floor skipper saw that there were spots of blood everywhere. "Skippah, what's that on the walls?" Turning to see what Private asked, Skipper was horrified.  
the wall had more blood then the floor. it was spread out in great distances in spots and blobs. "don't let Atticus see this Private." Private listened and turned the baby's head away from the scene. "Abigal? Abigal are you here?" Skipper recieved no answer but saw that the blood on the floor lead away in a trail towards the corner of the room. walking by the blood Skipper followed it and saw that it lead to a small lump on the ground.  
the lump was covered in a blanket and wasn't moving. Skipper lifted the blanket but feared the worst. Once the blanket was off the figure, Skipper's fears became a reality. Under the blanket was a motionless Abigal,  
with cuts all over her body.  



	8. Chapter 8:The disc, the cuts, and burns

Skipper was in shock, Abby looked like she had gone through a mini-blender and the blender won.  
Skipper placed a flipper down on the motionless bird only to recieve a small shake as a answer.  
"Abby? what happened?" Skipper's voice trembled with worry. Abby never looked up to him but breathed slowly "they never left Skipper. they still had a flipper over me the whole time i was here. they are still with me."  
Skipper looked down at Abby and saw how she looked so drained and how all cuts were on her spots. "what happened Abby?" Abby took ahold of skipper's flipper and started to cry. "it's in my bunk." Skipper looked over to the others and moved his head telling them to see what it was. as the three made their way over to the bunk Kowalski lifted up a small metal plate. "there is only this disc drive here Skipper." Skipper sighed, "what happened?" Abby cried out in a soft voice "it's the curse of these stupid spots. if i was just normal and didn't have them i wouldn't have to be here. They came, here, and did this to me." Skipper sighed, she had been through so much and now this.  
"Private take Atticus over to Marlene's untill we come to get you. he doesn't need to see this." Private nodded and left with Atticus in his grasp. "Kowalski take the disc and try to pull the information off it." Kowalski nodded and walked off into his lab with the disc. "and Rico, could you clean this mess up?" Rico looked around and coughed up a wash cloth. Skipper's eyes never darted away from Abigal as he thought of how he should do this. "Abigal, we need to get you cleaned up. can you get up?" Abby nodded and tried to slump herself up on the wall. Skipper helped her the rest of the way up and let her lean on his side. "your okay, your going to be just fine." Skipper said as they made their way to the wash room. going through the lab and another door they entered a dark room. flipping on the lights there in front of them was a shower. as Skipper looked at Abby who looked more dead then alive, Skipper thought how he could handle this. "Abigal, i need to clean you up, can you get in the shower?" not even answering him, Abby waddled over to the shower and sat down on the floor. taking this as her okay, Skipper turned the nob and let the warm water pour over them. not minding that he was getting wet in the process, Skipper grabbed a wash cloth and some soap from the wall to start on his mission of cleaning his teammate. rubbing the cloth and soap together Skipper saw how Abby looked almost zombiefied, glassy eyes, little to no movement, pailed colored and how she just looked completely drained of life. setting down the soap, Skipper raised one of her flippers and started to gently wash away the dried blood. not even acknowloging the pain, Abby let skipper wash her up. Skipper almost gasped at what he saw, there was a cut that was going all the way through Abigal's flipper and it was wide enough that he could slip his own in it. Skipper didn't know how someone as sweet and kind as Abby could be treated so hatefully. placing the flipper down he went for the next one and saw that this one was missing large patches of feathers and flesh. continuing on his cleaning he began on her stomach.  
this didn't look any better then the others but it just seemed worse to Skipper. everyone of the black dots that covered her belly and chest had a 'X' carved out on it and it wasn't a thin cut at Abby to make sure she was fine, Skipper saw the look he had only seen once on her face before. she looked not scared or horrified but she looked sad. if the water wasn't running Skipper would have seen all the tears that she was sending out but they weren't of the pains she felt every time she moved, no they were for something much deeper.  
holding the cloth up to the water, Skipper watched as the water drip off a bright red. Abby saw this to but she only sighed and closed her eyes.  
Skipper turned his gaze back to her and he almost kick himself seeing her like this. leaving her alone was the worst thing he could have done.  
"Abigal, i need to get to your back." Abby never opened her eyes but nodded. Skipper slowly lifted her up and let her lay upon his shoulder as he started to whip her back. Skipper didn't know how it could get worse but seeing her back white spots, Skipper was proven wrong. these cuts were much deeper then the front ones Skipper noticed and saw that these ones were covered in something. rubbing at them gently Skipper watched as the feathers that covered her back side slide off in large black clumps. then Skipper knew what had happened on her back, she had been burned.  
feeling a slight grip on his shoulder, Skipper looked over to see that Abigal was squeezing his shoulder and she had her eyes shut tight. returning to his job, Skipper rubbed lightly and watched as more and more feathers fell to show burned skin. soon he was finished and Abby only had half of her back feather, the rest were gone down the drain. placing her down Skipper ringed out his cloth, which was now a perminate red.

Abby knew how bad she looked and that only showed how bad she felt but the water felt good against her cuts and burns. giving a small smile Abby could feel herself being placed back against the shower's wall. opening her eyes, she saw Skipper was in front of her and was coming close to her face. as he cleaned her face, Abby could feel how he was trying not to hurt her and how this was hurting him more then she wanted.  
lifting up a flipper, which was very difficult and painful, she pushed Skipper's flipper away from her face. "hey, you okay Skippy?" Skipper looked a little amused by this statement. "shouldn't i be asking you that?" the two penguins started to laugh lightly still unaware that they were still in the shower together for so long. as the laughing subsided, Skipper and Abby both thought of the situation at hand. Skipper took this moment of silence to turn around and shut off the water. Abby was a little dissapointed that he had turn off the water, it had made the pain a little bit manageable. as Skipper turned around he lifted up Abby and opened the door for them to walk out. once out, Skipper pulled out a towel and began to dry them both off. as he finished himself and went on with Abigal,  
then he saw that her wounds were bleeding again. taking the towel, Skipper placed it around Abigal to soak up the blood. "come on, Kowalski can bandage you up better then i can." helping her to the door, Skipper watched as every step they took only made the towel turn even more red. as soon as they made their way to the lab, both Skipper and Abby found Kowalski hovering over a small computer that had the disc coming out of the side. "Kowalski,  
can you bandage her up?" turning around Kowalski saw the two and how the towel was almost a dark red. "place her on the table." as the two males helped her up onto the table, Kowalski saw how dangerously she was loosing blood. pulling out his medical kit Kowalski worked his know knowledge on her cuts and burns.

after what felt like a life time, Kowalski said "there, finished." looking her over, both Skipper and Kowalski both thought she looked more like a mummy then penguin. her whole front and back were covered with white bandages and her flippers were rapped up completely only making the mummy look more noticeable. Skipper would have laughed if it weren't for the fact why she was like this.  
looking at Abby's face Skipper saw a few bandages over her left eye and under her beak but other then that her face looked fine. Skipper watched as Abby took slow deep breaths as she had her eyes closed, indicating that she had fallen asleep while she was being bandaged.  
"help me put her to bed Kowalski." as the two lifted up the bird and they walked out into the main room to see a worried looking Rico sitting down on a cement block. seeing that they were carrying Abby to her bunk, Rico ran over to it and started to fluff her pillow and he spat out a extra blanket. "good idea Rico." Kowalski said as he and Skipper placed her down on her bunk. "the more comfertable she is the better she'll heal." as Rico covered her up with the blankets Skipper remembered that Private was still at Marlene's. "how about you two go and get Private and Atticus back here.  
." as the two left with out a word, Skipper looked down at the female. she looked surprisingly peaceful considering what had just happened. Skipper placed a tender flipper on her own, he was beatting himself up inside for leaving her and letting it come to this. looking over at the lab door Skipper remembered what his teammates had told him that was on Abigal's bed.  
leaving her to her dreams Skipper ventured to the lab. once inside the lab Skipper looked over to the far end of the room to see a small computer was sitting up on a table. Walking over to the computer, Skipper saw that Kowalski had only managed to download a short video that was labeled 'Test 1'. Skipper pressed the video and watched it begin to play. the scean was an old cave lit up with only a few candles. as the screan moved, it showed a small penguin with black and white spots. "Beginning to test the cursed one with male subject Burk." suddenly a very large Male penguin came into the screen and he had a look that showed both hate and pleasure. "No Please! I wont do anything wrong! Please!" Skipper listened to the voice, it was indeed Abigal's but it sounded so much younger; one of a child. "Shut up! Or I will make it even more unpleacent." Suddenly Burk on standing over the young Abigal and holding her down. "No Please! Don't! STOP!" Skipper shut off the video, he didn't need, or want to, see more. Skipper already knew what was happening during the rest of the video from what Abigal had told him.  
Skipper didn't move for a moment, he just stood there looking into the disc and at what was inside. after what seemed like forever, Skipper turned and left the lab. once back in the main room, Skipper looked over to the fish door to see three and a half penguins come out. Private was still holding Atticus but he was fast asleep and from the looks of his puffy eyes he had been crying . "how's she doing Skippah?" Privated asked with much worry in his voice. " better then when we found her but it's hard to say now Private." Skipper looked up at the clock and saw that it was 100 hours. "it's late. lets go to bed men." as everyone jumped into bed, Skipper looked over as Private held Atticus. "how about he sleeps with me Private. you could use some sleep tonight that doesn't involve a baby waking you up every two hours." Privated didn't answer but he handed over Atticus willingly. as Private jumped into bed, Skipper crawled into his and placed Atticus down on his chest feather. closing his eyes, Skipper placed a flipper over the chick and fell into a restless sleep. 


	9. Chapter 9: Helping wounds heal

as the early morning broke out, Abby could feel nothing but stiffness and what felt like a heavy blanket. opening her eyes Abby saw that she was under not one but two blankets. pushing them off, Abby tried to get up but a hot burning pain forced her back down. looking at her chest Abby saw bandage after bandage covering her body. remembering why she was like this Abby then looked up at the upper bunks to see three flippers dangling out. the guys were still asleep and from the looks of it, they would be for a while. forgetting the pain, Abby jumped up out of her bunk and waddled over to the sink. filling herself a cup of water Abby drank it happily as the cold liquid slid down her sore throat.

"well, your up and about." turning around Abby and saw Skipper sitting down at the table holding a sleeping Atticus with him. he didn't look none to happy to see her but it didn't matter to her. looking over to the sleeping chick Abby frowned. "did he see any," "of it? No, Private took him over to Marlene's last night. he wasn't here for any of it." Abby smiled, a baby of his age didn't need to see things like that. "but we need to talk. about what happened." Abby turned her gaze to the glass she held, she didn't want to talk about it. "what happened? what happened to you last night Abigal?" Abby started to twist and turn the cup on the table, she sighed. she knew she wouldn't win with the silent treatment. "it happen so quickly, i didn't even have time to know what was happening to me before they came in." Skipper looked both scared and worried about her at the same time, "go on." "after they came in, they began to torture me. Asking me things like: Why did I leave and why was I here." Skipper knew this wasn't easy for her but the more he knew the easier it would be to help her. "They somehow had poisoned me with a drug that caused momentarily paralysis. when they finally knew that i was unable to defend myself they... well you know what happened next." Skipper nodded, he had seen all too much of what happened.

"I thought I was finally safe here, but they found me anyway." Skipper nodded again, even thought he was mad at the ones who did this to her he had to keep his mind on the present affair. she needed help, that much was true, and Skipper was the only one he saw fit to do it. looking down at Atticus, Skipper saw that he was no longer asleep and he wanted down. "Abba. Abba!"Skipper knew that Atticus wanted Abigal but the way she was in, he thought best that he stay with him. "not now At, Abba isn't well enough now. maybe later." Skipper saw how Atticus struggled to get out of his grasp and how badly he wanted to be with Abigal. "it's okay Skippy, let him go." Skipper looked up at Abigal who was now standing tall, almost trying to show that she was stronger than she really was. Skipper didn't know if he should listen but with the struggle between him and Atticus he figured it would be best if he did. placing Atticus down, Skipper watched as the young chick scurried over to Abigal and hugged her around the middle. Abby gave out a little groan of pain but she ignored it. bending down, Abby lifted up Atticus who snuggled against her chest with a warm chirp. "see, I'm fine." Skipper raised an eyebrow and Abby sighed. "you know what I mean Skippy." "do I?" Skipper looked over at the three other birds who slept silently in their bunks then back at the two in front of him. "Abigal, you need help. and it's not just for your need to talk about things with us, you just can't hold them up inside you. it's not healthy." Abby was a little angry at Skipper, it wasn't his place to tell her that she needed to talk about her past. her past was her past and no one elses. "sometimes i wish i hadn't told you about my past Skipper. since I've told you it's only caused us problems from one after the other. can't we just forget about it and move on with our lives?" Skipper shook his head."then tell me this Abigal, how are you going to forget about those cuts and burns on your body? They aren't going anywhere anytime soon and are you going to forget about Atticus? things like that just can't be forgotten." Abby was speechless, she didn't know how to answer that. she didn't want to forget about Atticus and the marks on her body would most likely scar. " i couldn't forget about Atticus, you know that. he's part of my life now." Skipper nodded, "yes and what happened to you is also part of your life. Abigal, you're not alone in this. you have me and the boys and we're going to be with you every step of the way. i can promise you that." Abby smiled, knowing that they had her back was very reassuring. "thanks Skippy." Skipper smiled, and looked over at the clock. " 'bout time i wake the boys. why don't you go back to bed, you could use some more sleep." Abby shook her head. "no thanks, I'm wide awake now. besides, can't have you guys thinking that I'm going soft." Skipper rolled his eyes,even in the state she was in she was still the same girl right from the beginning. "okay then." turning around Skipper went to go wake up his men while Abby held Atticus in one flipper and her locket in the other. thinking to herself, Abby thought of what she held inside of the locket and why it meant so much to her.


	10. Chapter 10: When Atticus is alone

days went by and thing with the penguins were looking well. Abby's wounds had healed but her feathers hadn't grown back yet, that would take time. everyone had different things running through their heads and most of it was about Abby.

today the penguins had decided to go out for some air while Atticus took his nap.  
while they were out, Atticus woke up early and decided to play with some things he knew he shouldn't. picking up one of Kowalski laser, Atticus pointed it at the wall and left a long burn mark. seeing that this was not a good thing he tossed it and went to go look for something else. looking at the table Atticus saw Abby's locket.  
normaly Abby would let Atticus hold it with her but he was never aloud to play with it. jumping up onto the tabel Atticus started to swing it above his head. letting go,  
Atticus watched as it landed up on Rico's bunk. giving off a displeased whine, Atticus listened to the sound of the door opening and five Adults he knew coming down. "Hover Dam! Atticus!" Skipper saw all the burn marks on the wall and saw the laser on the floor. "hehe Hi." none of them looked pleased. "Kowalski, i thought i told you to leave you stuff in the lab?"  
Kowalski shrugged his shoulders at Abby's words. "i don't know how the laser got out here. maybe it," Abby ignored him and walked over to Atticus who was drawing circles with his feet. " oh Atticus, what am i going to do with you?" Atticus shrugged and held out his flippers. Abby happily took the small fluff ball in her flipper but she saw something was missing on the table. "hey Skipper, have you seen my necklace anywhere? i thought i left it on the table." Skipper shook his head. "no i haven't. spread out men, we're looking for a necklace."as the four of them looked for it, Rico hopped up each of the bunks. when he got to his he found something but all he cared about was that it was shiny and pretty.  
"OOOh Pretty." taking the thing in his beak Rico was about to swallow it when "Rico!  
Don't you Dare!" turning around, Rico saw a very angry Abby. "uh oh" then they started to run around the room. Abby chasing Rico, Rico running from Abby, and Atticus running after the both of them thinking it was one big game.  
"just give it to her Rico!" Private hollered. Rico stopped for a moment but was then rammed into by Abby who was then rammed into by Atticus. spitting out the necklace, it went all the way over to the wall and hit it so hard that it broke it in two. and in the middle of it lay a picture of a small penguin. "Rico, look what you've done!" Abby said looking both angry and afraid. walking over to the now broken necklace, Private picked up the picture and turned to Abby. "who's this Abby?" when Abby saw the picture,  
she rushed over and took the photo away from Private. "oh no, did this fall out!"  
everyone looked at her oddly but when Skipper saw what they picture was he knew why Abby sounded so afraid. "Abby is that her?" Abby closed her eyes and nodded. "yes it is." then as fast as lightening, Abby was up the ladder and was gone. everyone stood there wondering why Abby had just freaked lik that. "what was that about Skippah? why did she freak out about that photo?" Skipper shook his head and sighed. "it's a personal situation that Abigal has. but i think you all have the right to know now. lets go look for her and we'll have her explain it to you boys." Lifting Atticus in his flippers, Skipper lead his team after Abigal.

**okay this was mostly a filler CHPTR, the next one will be extremely Big. I promise.**

**Review please.**


	11. Chapter 11:Telling her story to the team

Abby had this horrible feeling in her chest, and it wasn't from the cuts. that locket was something very special to her and now it was broken. she knew Rico didn't mean to do it but it still hurt her knowing that was broken. Abby was just glade that the picture wasn't in anyway damaged in its crash. holding the picture close to her chest, Abby remembered the day it was taken. Linda Ann had gone out one night to bring back some fish for dinner but instead had found a camera and the only thing Abby and her had done that whole night was take picture after picture. out of them all Abby had enjoyed this one the most. it was one of Linda Ann just sitting on a block of ice as calm as ever and it was a rare thing to see at the time. looking down at the picture, Abby couldn't help but smile at her sweet little daughter. Abby missed her so much and she still blamed herself about what happened to her a little bit. leaning her back against the bell she was sitting by, Abby took in the colorful sunset. colors from pink to light blue could be seen blending together and the one word Abby could pick that summed this up was just plain Beautiful. "Abigal. i know you're up there." Abby jumped in surprise at the sound of Skipper's voice. stepping behind the bell, Abby saw that down on the ground was Skipper and the others. "Would it be alright if we come up and talk?" Skipper asked. Abby shrugged and motioned for the boys to come up.

Once that they boys were up, Skipper allowed Atticus to rush over to Abigal. wrapping his flippers around Abigal's middle, Skipper smiled at how Atticus tried to reach all the way around her. "Sorry Abba." Atticus said quietly so that only Abby could hear him. lifting up the small albino chick, Abby smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "There's nothing to be sorry about At. you did nothing wrong." looking over at the boys, Abby smiled and sat down near the edge of the bell tower. "What did you guys want to talk about?" she asked as they each took a seat beside her, Skipper and Private on her left and Kowalski and Rico on her right. "Abigal, i think it maybe best to tell them what you told me. You know, everything." Skipper's voice fell with uneasiness at the end. Abby sighed and looked over at the sun again.

"She always enjoyed sunsets like this. The arctic snow always made the colors pop out more, making it look like an endless rainbow." Abby spoke so softly that even Kowalski could feel the happiness and sadness pouring out of it. "Who's 'She' Abby?" Private asked, also taking in the sunset. "You would have gotten along with her Private. in many ways you two were a lot a like." Abby said as she began to rub Atticus' back feathers. "Who?" Kowalski asked. Abby fell silent for a few moments before giving a loud sigh and closing her eyes. "Linda Ann." everyone, besides Skipper, had a look of puzzlement on them. "Who that?" Rico asked. "Linda Ann was my daughter. One of the many children i had but the only one i got to raise." Skipper and Abby couldn't tell who was more shocked. Kowalski with his beak wide open or Rico with his most confused look ever. "I think it might be best if you started from the beginning Abigal." Skipper noted and Abby had to agree. "This may take a while."

After Abby was finished tell the boys about her past, she had this feeling like some heavy burden was lifted off her chest. "That was... I can't even think of a word to describe it." Kowalski said as he looked at Abby with the most forlorn looks anyone had ever seen on him. "To think some penguins out there actually did those things to you just because you were different." Private said giving off a quick shutter. "Things are really different out in the real world Private. Arctic life especially." Abby added as she cradled Atticus to her chest, Atticus had fallen asleep before the sun had gone down. "Un'elievable ." Rico said, even he thought he was going to be sick. "I'm so sorry about what happened to Linda Ann Abby." Private spoke again and placed a flipper on Abby's shoulder. "Thanks Priv." for a while no one spoke but Abby suddenly sighed and stood up. "I think it might be best if we head home. No need to keep Atticus out at this time of night." Everyone nodded and stood up to join Abby. Each of the boys had a respect for the female right from the beginning but after hearing her story, that respect grew even more.

Just as the group was about to leave, a large amount of pellets came crashing down in front of them releasing a smoke cloud. Everyone surround Abby and Atticus in an attack pose, ready to defend their friends and family. Abby's heart began to found so fast that it almost sounded like a hum. fear drove its way into her and she clung to Atticus for support. "Who's there?!" Skipper shouted out but he received nothing but a scream from behind him. Quickly he and the others turned around to see that Abby and Atticus were no longer behind them. As the smoke settled, there was no sign of Abby or Atticus anywhere. "Abigal! Atticus!" Skipper shouted with his team but nothing came back. "Come on boys we need to find them. Quickly!" zooming off in different direction, the penguins looked for them but nothing was left. No fluff or feather, No note or tape, No nothing. "Abigal, oh Abigal. I'm so sorry." Skipper said to himself as he continued to look for the two penguins he had grown very close to. not just as friends, but as deep family members.


End file.
